


Why?

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reverse psychology, Tears, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Potter, what are you doing, get up.’  
‘Never tell me you love me.’  
‘Erm…’  
‘Don’t ever tell me that you care.’  
‘Don’t do this.’  
‘Don’t ever think about touching me…’  
‘I can’t live without you.’  
‘Never kiss these lips again.’  
‘Why are you doing this?’  
‘Without this ring telling the world that you are mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
